User blog:KingFire4IcePowerAAA/When Things Got Unexpected At Wuhu Island (Chapter Two: Where Things Get Eerie)
(cut to Miyu who wakes up at 9:08. she looks at her alarm clock) Miyu: Time to start my daily routine! (she then goes outside and goes to the Runner's Circle. She starts to lay on the grass, but quickly notices Sakura and Takumi standing next to the ocean) Miyu: Wait, why is Sakura and whatever-his-name-is right there? I don't usually see them right there, unless they have to go on The Queen Peach, but that ship doesn't come here until eleven. I got to see what the are do--- O_O (before she could finish her sentence, she saw a small flame from Sakura's match) Miyu: No they are not. Oh my god. No. No. No. No. NO! (Miyu ran quicker than a speeding bullet towards Sakura and Takumi. Cut to Sakura and Takumi) Takumi: Are you crazy? You can't kick me in the head when you are on fire. Sakura: Oh, yeah. That's right. (Sakura throws her match in the ocean, and gets ready to kick Takumi in the head, when she suddenly hears Miyu shouting at them) Miyu: HEY! HEY! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?! Takumi: You wouldn't understand. Sakura: Yeah, uh... let me just get my MacBook... Takumi: Stay right there, Miyu. (they both run to grab the MacBook.) Miyu: ...The heck? Wow. They are both idiots. Why did I end up getting adopted by Sakura? (she notices that Sakura accidentally dropped her box of matches while she was running. she grabs the matches.) Miyu: Oh! What if I just... (Miyu drops the whole box of matches in the ocean and lets out a small giggle.) Miyu: That will teach her a lesson. (Takumi comes running back with the MacBook in his hands, and then opens the screen.) '' Takumi: Okay, this is the reason why we were doing this. ''(Takumi breathes heavily) Miyu: Because of a laptop? Takumi: Not just that. Look at the screen. Miyu: I don't see anything on the screen. You're making no sense! Takumi: What? (Takumi notices that the MacBook is not turned on. he turns it on.) Takumi: NOW look at the screen. Miyu: Because you and Sakura are both low-ranked? That's tough. You know what? Give me the laptop. I want to see who is number one. (Miyu scrolls down until she sees her name, and it turns out that she is number one.) Miyu: Oh! I'm number one! YIPPEE! (Miyu starts jumping up and down happily. But as soon as she started doing that, a VERY eerie noise came out of nowhere, and a voice that seemed like came from the sky spoke.) ???: SILENCE! Miyu: Who said that? Takumi: What Miyu said. Who said that? ???: NOT IMPORTANT. MIYU, IF YOU SAY THAT ONE THING AND DO THAT ONE IDIOTIC THING ONE MORE TIME, THEN YOU WILL INSTANTLY REGRET IT! Miyu: H--How do you know my name? ???: I KNOW BOTH OF YOUR NAMES. I ALREADY SAID THAT YOUR NAME WAS MIYU, AND THE ONE WITH THE PALE WHITE SKIN IS TAKUMI. (Miyu and Takumi both look at each other nervously. Sakura comes out of her house) Sakura: Ugh. I can't find my-- ???: AND YOUR NAME IS SAKURA! Sakura: What in the world is going on right now? ???: OKAY. YOU ALL HAVE GOTTEN ON MY NERVES. Miyu: What are you going to do, jerk? (The spooky voice then turns the time to night, and drops a gigantic clock around Miyu, Takumi, and Sakura.) ???: DO NOT MESS WITH THE CLOCK. (Miyu then tries to touch the clock) ???: I SAID DON'T TOUCH IT! Miyu: Okay, sorry. To be continued... Category:Blog posts